The Day Of Black Sun
by Fear-My-Katoph-Obsession
Summary: Katara and Toph are presented with a moment of quiet on the day of the solar eclipse, while the Gaang is invading the Fire Nation. What happens when they finally confess thier feelings for eachother? Rating for Lesbian Content, but nothing too horrrible.


_**Ok…I know I am making it really hard for people to read all my fics…Because I am writing too many. I'm sorry, but I am having way too many ideas to stem the flow! This one is a bit more…"Detailed" than the first two. By detailed I mean, with the kissing scenes and what not. So, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any surrounding titles. Thank you.**_

_**Author's note: Toph has already turned 13, and Katara is 14.**_

_**0-0-0 First Kiss 0-0-0**_

"This entire thing is unorthodox…" Toph grumbled, stomping violently on the marble floor as she ran. Katara nodded, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I know…But…Aang said for us to…leave." She gasped, her body flooding with relief as she and the earth bender finally stepped into day light. Toph slowed her sprint, then stopped completely, panting heavily.

"That was…So scary…I was so worried…" she huffed, flopping to the floor in exhaustion. The only reply Katara could manage was a nod as she too plopped down, breathing raggedly from their long run through the Fire Nation palace.

It was finally the day of black sun…Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara, along with their new companion and fire bending master Iroh, had snuck into the fire nation in an abducted vessel, their destinies about to be fulfilled. They had all entered the building, except Sokka who was guarding the ship, and crept down the maze of corridors, finding the throne room within minutes with the help or General Iroh. It was then that they waited…Waited for the sun to eclipse. Aang had hidden behind a plant along with Katara and Toph, while Iroh stood watch, for his uniform disguised him as a mere soldier. As an ominous darkness passed through the over head windows, Aang stood, a grim expression on his face.

"It's time. Toph, Katara…As soon as there is any sign of trouble, you get out of here. Got it?" he asked, looking solemnly at the pair. They both nodded silently. Aang smiled sadly, and gave each of them a hug, whispering assurances in their ears. Then…He disappeared through the open door. It was then that the fire benders had moved in on them. Even though they could not bend, there were too many to handle as the girls soon found out. After what seemed like hours of fighting, but was only about three minutes, Toph and Katara had fled, ditching the army of fare nation troops deep inside the catacomb-like hallways.

"Don't worry, Toph…I'm sure Aang will be alright…" Katara reassured, patting the younger girl on the shoulder. Toph glanced up from the floor, her milky eyes contorted in confusion.

"I wasn't worried about Aang, Katara." She stated, laying a hand over the one that Katara had positioned on her shoulder. "I was worried about you. I know Aang will be alright. And…Between you and me…Aang told me to keep an eye out for you." Toph said, a pensive smile creasing her lips. Katara frowned lightly, but flushed at the comforting warmth of Toph's hand on her own.

_Now, now, Katara. Don't let those old feelings bubble up again…_She told herself, not wanting to allow her old crush on the earth bender resurface itself. _At least not at a time like this…_

"Well, when we see him again…Tell Aang that I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself…" Katara requested, watching as a grin blossomed on the younger girl's mouth.

"Will do, Sugar Queen…" she replied fondly, running her calloused thumb over the smooth skin on the top of Katara's fingers. Katara flushed a deeper shade of crimson, savoring the touch. Sudden instinct in the water bender caused her to lift her hand off of Toph's shoulder, and take the shorter girl's hand in her own, massaging her palm softly. Toph's body tensed momentarily at this, then relaxed, using her own fingers to knead the fleshy part of Katara's finger tips. Fluttering fingers caressed unfamiliar skin, and breaths became short and slightly labored as the tracing of palms grew more and more intimate. _Who knew the slightest touch of the hands could be so…sensual. _Toph thought, mapping out the contours of Katara's satin skin.

The lightly calloused pad of Toph's forefinger tickled Katara's palm, causing the water bender to smile softly. It was a time before the girls had mapped out each other's hands completely, and as they finished, Katara took the initiative to lace her fingers in between Toph's. The intertwining of digits brought a grin to the young earth bender's face, her mint-green irises staring blankly at the water bender's face.

"Katara…I have a question…" she began after a short time, a light pink blush peppering her cheeks. Katara tilted her head to gaze at the younger girl, catching the rather evident reddening of Toph's cheeks in an instant.

"What is it?" she inquired, leaning a bit closer to her infatuation. A grin creased the corner of Toph's mouth as she spoke, her face gaining a new, darker shade of pink every millisecond.

"Why is it…That every time you talk to me…Your heart rate races? O-or when we have to share the same hot spring, you blush so deeply? I can sense all those things, you know. I was just wondering…Do you feel…like…warmth in the pit of your stomach when you hear me talk? Or blush when I accidentally touch you? Because…I feel that way when you do those things…Is it natural?" Toph concluded, knowing full well that she had pretty much just laid her feelings on the table for Katara to see. Katara was silent for some time, mulling what Toph had said over in her mind.

_Well, Toph pretty much hit the nail on the head, with that one. Yes, I do feel the warmth...Yes, I do blush…And the reason why is because…_Katara sighed resignedly, allowing herself to finally admit what she had known all along. _…I love her._ It was at that moment that Katara looked up into Toph's face, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, Toph. I do feel all those things. And, I'm not sure if it's natural or not. All I know is the cause of those feelings. Toph…I'm sorry…But I…I love you." Katara's tears flowed freely, then, the truth finally out in the open. Toph's mouth hung agape. _S-she…Loves me? Is that possible? How could something so …perfect…So…pure… love someone like me in return?_ The shocked earth bender questioned herself, her mind racing. Katara's oddly strangled voice cut through the younger girl's thoughts sharply, bringing her back down to earth.

"Toph…I need to know…How do you feel about me? Please…Just tell me." She pleaded, her voice coated with suppressed tears. Toph 'looked' up at her, her minty eyes shining with a passion Katara had never seen before.

"I love you…I love you, too, Katara." She blurted, one of her hands reaching out to caress her newly admitted love's dark slope of cheek. A sharp intake of breath, and the feel of a wide smile on Katara's face told Toph that she had struck the mark. As soon as Toph's palm touched on Katara's flesh, she felt the water bender nuzzle it with the side of her face, streaking tears across the skin of her hand. Toph grinned as the older girl pressed her lips into the fleshy part of the earth bender's fingers, running her satin mouth up the slope of Toph's wrist, and then further up her arm, stopping at her shoulder. Katara detached her lips from the blind girl's skin, and looked into her eyes, her own shining happily. A comfortable silence settled o'er the pair, allowing Toph to actually hear the steady beat of Katara's heart. It was a time before Toph cleared her throat, about to speak.

"Katara…Can I…kiss you?" she inquired, a reddish tint creeping into her cheeks. The water bender smiled genuinely, then leaned in close to Toph's ear, whispering,

"You don't even have to ask…" The earth bender grinned, then reached her hands up to gently hold Katara's face in her palms, before bringing her lips millimeters away from hers. Breath met breath in the millisecond until contact, their eyes closing instinctively as skin met skin. Toph's lips pressed deftly onto her water bender's, marveling at the exquisite feel of her perfectly bowed lips moving under hers. Katara pulled away for a second, then reapplied pressure, her mouth opening and closing in sync with Toph's. The younger girl was slightly surprised when she felt the moist, soft tip of Katara's tongue run over the slope of her bottom lip, not quite familiar with the sensation. After a moment, the pressing of Katara's tongue upon her closed lips grew more urgent, the water bender pleading for entrance. Finally, Toph caught on to her desires, and allowed her lips to open a fraction of an inch, and 'eep'd' softly as the older girl's tongue slid past her lips to nudge at her own. Hesitantly, the earth bender ran her tongue in slow circles over the tip of Katara's, eliciting a smile from the water master. To gain further access to the younger bender's mouth, Katara tilted her head to the left, while grasping Toph's chin and moving it to the right, pressing every inch of their lips possible together. During the midst of this, Toph's tongue had grown a bit bolder, and was sliding over and under Katara's, beginning a feisty tango between the two. After what seemed like hours, Katara finally pulled away, a delicate smile resting upon her mouth. Toph's eyes remained closed for a few more moments, silently appreciating the alluring taste of the water bender's mouth. It was Katara who broke the silence.

"…We need to do that again some time…" she whispered, leaning her head upon the earth bender's shoulder. Toph grinned mischievously, running her fingers through her lover's thick, chocolate hair.

"Yeah…But we might want to wait until we get out of the Fire Nation…" she said, chuckling. It was at that moment that a familiar voice snapped the pair out of their own little world, and back into the real one.

"Guys! I'm back!" Aang yelled, running up to the couple. Katara beamed, and jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms about the boy's neck.

"Great job, Aang! Whoa…We need to get you healed up…" she acknowledged, scanning the Avatar's body quickly. Toph nodded in agreement, and stood as well, a grin etched onto her features.

"Yeah. Come on, Twinkle-Toes. Let's get you to the ship." She suggested, beginning to fall into step beside Aang, Katara remaining a few feet ahead.

"Psst…Toph. Did you keep an eye on her while I was gone?" Aang inquired, winking at his fellow earth bender. Toph smirked, and put her arms behind her head, nodding lightly. _Hehe…I kept more than an _**eye**_on her, Twinkle-Toes..._

_-End-_

_**0-0-0**_

…_**Yeah…In my opinion…It sucked. Flames are welcome for this one, because it deserves them. Hehe…**_


End file.
